Game On - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: A competitive personality makes every game so much more ... interesting.


_Sammy and Ilna, I'm so excited to be embarking on our second Halloween with Steve and Catherine in the REAL World! I wouldn't want to be on this wonderful, exciting journey with anyone else, and I couldn't ask for better writing partners or friends._

 _REAL McRollers, we are so honored and flattered by your support and love. We absolutely promise the REAL Steve and Catherine are happy and fine and will always be safe with us. We will never disrespect them or their relationship. Relax and enjoy the ride! Xoxoxo_

 _The McGarrett Rule referenced in this story is Sammy's magnificence._

* * *

 **Game On**

"What are you reading?" His chin tilt indicated Catherine's tablet as Steve entered their bedroom after taking Cammie for a last run of the night.

"An article about ... games." Catherine's eyes glinted, and she tilted her head.

"Hmm." Steve shrugged off his shirt and sat to remove his boots.

She could see he assumed it was for an upcoming game night. Her tone told him otherwise. "Wanna play a _game_ , Commander?"

He stopped midway tucking his boots under the bedside chair and looked at her. "Hey, hey, wait, _that_ kind of game?"

She smirked at the immediate change in his level of enthusiasm. "Yes. I just read in _Cosmo_ ..."

He all but dove onto the bed, making her chuckle. "I'm all in, unless ... _Cosmo_ , this isn't an article in that magazine Carrie read and talked John into the thing with the exercise ball, is it? He thought he was gonna need surgery."

"That was fifteen years ago and you're exaggerating." She rolled her eyes. "One is a quiz on how well you can predict your partner's romantic tastes."

"Oh."

His exaggerated look of disappointment made her smirk before she leaned in and kissed him. "We can try some of the ideas out ..."

His eyes lit as a smirk crossed his handsome face. "Okay. I'm interested again."

She laughed out loud. "Of course you are."

"What's the game?"

"There're a few in the article." Catherine saw his eyes light. "Help me choose?" She waved the tablet.

"Definitely ..." His look was mischievous as he pushed her hair aside to nuzzle her neck. "What's the prize?"

"Steve, we didn't even choose a game ..." She laughed again at his competitive nature and scooted closer until she was tucked against him.

They'd read through a few, commenting as they went, before Steve snorted a laugh. "No. We'd never get to the good part."

"Okay, true. No naked pillow fight till someone surrenders. Neither of us would ever admit defeat. Ohh." She shifted the tablet. "Now this has possibilities. Strip Battleship."

"And we already own the game …" he agreed. "That's definitely on the list."

"How about sex-Monopoly? Instead of play money, you pay with the property owner's choice of _favor_ when you land."

"The way _you_ play Monopoly? You'd be, as you say … 'boneless' from a dozen _favors_ , before I ever got a turn to choose." He grinned.

"Mmmm, boneless, I like that idea ... " She wrinkled her nose at him. "But, not really fair to you, so no."

"Not no, just an observation." His eyes travelled down and back to hers.

Her tongue peeked out with her smile. "Darts."

His expression turned incredulous. "How is that not dangerous?"

"No, no. Not _naked_ darts." She pushed his shoulder playfully. "The board corresponds to different acts."

"Ahh." He shook his head. "Our aim is too good. Nothing left to chance."

"Okay, true, that's a no."

Steve looked over her shoulder at the tablet. " _There_. I'd win that one." He pointed.

"First of all," Catherine held up a finger. "That one's not even a competition …"

He grabbed her finger, brought it to his lips and nibbled on it before releasing her hand. "Just pointing out I'd win ... if it was."

She suppressed a laugh and huffed, "And _second_ , I can be …"

He raised his eyebrows, daring her to finish. "Really?"

"I _can_ , we've been …"

"Totally? No way."

"That's it, you're on." She offered her hand to shake.

He took it and kissed her knuckles. "Read the rules, Rollins." He pointed to the screen again.

She enlarged the game rules and read aloud, " _Shhh. The Game of Silent Sensations."_

"And?" He raised his eyebrows.

"And it calls for quiet. I can be quiet and you know it. Look at Thanksgiving."

"It says _total silence_. And I can do _whatever I want_ to make sure you lose."

He brushed a finger from her knee to her hip and back, smiling smugly when her eyes dilated at his touch. "Whoever makes a sound first loses. We're talkin' totally quiet. Not just 'shhh, we have company over,' quiet." His own eyes darkened when he pointed out, "Moaning counts."

"Well, that's just …"

"Backing out, Lieutenant?"

"Not of your life. I'm totally gonna win."

"We'll see," he challenged. "Rules: Whoever can stay quiet longest wins. You try to stay silent first."

"Done. But for this game ..." She licked her lips and smiled seductively, "and _only_ for the game ... your _McGarrett Rule_ is suspended. Otherwise you have a two for one chance. Unfair advantage." Her eyes travelled to his mouth as he mirrored her gesture and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

He nodded his agreement and grabbed his phone to set the stopwatch. Leaning close he whispered, "I only need one chance." His smile was triumphant when her whole body shuddered at the brush of his lips on her earlobe. "Clock starts when I touch you."

Catherine shook her head to ground herself and hid her grin at his clearly stated rules. Steve's competitive edge usually worked in her favor, but only he would turn a sexy little game into a competition with actual rules. Still, she was just as competitive, and he did frame it as a challenge. Her eyes lit at the idea of winning a contest. She placed the tablet on her bedside table and turned back to initiate a deep, passionate kiss. Holding his face in her hands, she kissed him until she heard a familiar moan rumble deep in his throat.

Pulling back slightly, eyes still alight, Catherine flicked her tongue against his bottom lip. "Mmm, I'm so gonna beat you, McGarrett."

"Clock didn't start yet, Rollins, and it's my turn first." He raised an eyebrow. "Get ready to make some noise, I already have a prize in mind ..."

"You'll be singing a different tune when I win. And you can make me ketchupy eggs as my prize when I do." Removing her tank top and tossing it aside, Catherine flopped back against her pillow and crooked her finger. "Game on, Commander."

Steve dove in to kiss her fervently until her breath hitched. He smiled against her skin when even as she bit her lip, her hands clutched at the back of his neck and base of his spine to pull him against her.

* * *

Steve was still panting heavily when he reached to check the timer on his phone. Catherine moved to snatch it from his hand with a wicked grin, but he held it out of her reach while he hugged her against his left side.

"Not letting me see it doesn't change that I won," she said.

"You're that sure you ..."

"I brought my A game, McGarrett. And unless that was a ghost I heard groaning my name just now, I won." She shifted up to kiss him with a happy giggle.

"You made that little humming noise you always make..." His fingers skimmed her tummy.

" _Afterwards_. Besides ..." She slid her left hand down his right arm to take the phone. "I was totally quiet longer." Checking the timer, she held it up to his eyes. "Ha!"

"Gloating is so unsportsmanlike, Lieutenant, I ... mmmf ..." she cut him off with another kiss but he continued without missing a beat when they broke apart. "You only won by a few seconds." He returned the kiss before pulling back with a grin. At her look he acquiesced, "But very impressive, Rollins. Excellent vocal restraint." His eyes shone with amusement but she could see the heaviness of the lids when he asked, "You hungry?" and kissed her softly. "Want your eggs now?"

She pushed his shoulder until he was lying flat, and molded herself against him, snuggling into his side as his arm snaked around her waist to pull her close. "You're sleepy. Eggs tomorrow morning."

"Hmmm," he murmured and kissed the top of her head. He was already beginning to doze. "Love you. And my rule is back in effect, I owe you one."

She traced his lips with a finger. "In the morning. And I love _you_. Sleep."

"Cath?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

His tone was gravely and low as his fingers traced slow patterns on her hip. "Rematch. Next time you go first."

She glanced up at him. "It's not a competi..."

He raised an eyebrow, and she lowered her head to his shoulder, chuckling against his skin. As they drifted to sleep, she answered, "You're on."

* * *

 _End. Thanks for reading._

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be,_ _ **drop us an email**_ _at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.  
**_ _  
In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at  
_ _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
